Minya's Story
by Minya Sereg
Summary: Eine Geschichte über das Leben meiner Kriegerin Minya Sereg Jr, die nach der Befreiung Elonas von Abbadon in Elona blieb


Minya's Story

Kapitel 1

Die Befreiung

„Ihr fehlt mir so sehr..", sprach Minya leise und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den silber glänzenden Ring in ihrer Hand. Dieser silberne Ehering ihres Vaters war das einzige was sie noch an ihre alte alte Heimat, das durch die Charr zerstörte Ascalon, erinnerte. Immer wieder hatte sie die schrecklichen Bilder vor Augen als der Charrtrupp damals über ihr Elternhaus herfielen und ihre Eltern grausam ermordeten als sie noch ein kleines Kind war. Sie selbst konnte sich in einem Schrank verstecken und musste hilflos alles durch einen Türschlitz mit ansehen.

Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Gedankenverloren starrte sie in das Lagerfeuer an dem sie sich in ihrem kleinen Lager in der Zehlon-Bucht niedergelassen hatte.

Laute Kampfgeräusche ließen sie plötzlich aufschrecken. Vorsichtshalber griff sie nach ihrem Waffengürtel, bereit ihre schwarze Schatten-Klinge sofort ziehen zu können. Die grell goldene elonische Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter und es würde wohl bald dunkel werden.

Das metallische Klingen mehrerer Schwerter wurde lauter als Minya sich einer kleinen Lichtung näherte. Aus der Entfernung waren mehrere Gestalten zu auszumachen. Eine etwas schmale größere, etwa die einer Frau, und vielleicht zwei oder drei weitere ziemlich stämmige, welche beim näherkommen schließlich eindeutig als Korsaren zu erkennen waren, als Minya endlich nah genug herantrat und sich hinter einem Busch versteckte. Inzwischen konnte sie auch die Frau besser erkennen. Sie war eine junge Kriegerin, etwa siebzehn bis zwanzig Jahre und hatte die typisch silberne Kettenrüstung wie sie die Rekruten der Sonnenspeere alle trugen.

Minya hörte plötzlich hinter sich ein ein leises knacken. Sofort zog sie ihre Schatten-Klinge aus der Schwertscheide und drehte sich hastig um. Erleichtert atmete sie auf als sie feststellte dass nur ein Flamingo hinter ihr vorbei tippelte.

„Ich muss doch irgendwas tun können. Das Mädchen wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten." dachte sich Minya und sah sich etwas um. Sie kletterte auf einen Baum um über einen langen kräftigen Ast der über die Lichtung hinaus ragte, herunter zu springen und eine Art Überraschungsangriff gegen die Korsaren zu starten.

Als sie den Ast erreicht hatte, bereit sofort herunter zu springen, wurde das Klirren der Schwerter jäh von einem lauten schrillen Schrei übertönt. Ein greller Blitz schleuderte die Sonnenspeerin zurück und ließ sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine alte Ruinenmauer und auf den Boden prallen wo sie reglos liegenblieb.

Minya zögerte nicht lange, sprang vom Ast herunter und stellte sich mit erhobenem Schwert den Korsaren entgegen.

„Was habt ihr der Sonnenspeerrekrutin angetan, ihr Abschaum?" Erschrocken über das was da grade passiert war, blickten die drei Minya an. Langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf den ersten zu und hielt ihm die scharfe Klinge ihres Schwertes an die Kehle. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Es reicht schon dass ihr überhaupt Sonnenspeere angreift und dann auch noch in der Überzahl." Noch während sie die Worte sprach, trat der zweite Korsarenkrieger an sie heran und zog sein Schwert. Minya reagierte aber blitzschnell und schleuderte ihm mit ihrem Schild das Schwert aus der Hand.

Erschrocken blickte dieser sie an und Minya hatte nun leichtes Spiel beide Korsaren in Schach zu halten.

Im Blickwinkel konnte sie den dritten beobachten als dieser anfing leise einen Beschwörungszauber zu murmeln. Um seinen Zauberstab den er in seiner linken Hand hielt fingen hellrote Runen an zu leuchten und zu blitzen.

„Du kannst uns nicht alle aufhalten, Schlange", rief einer der beiden Korsarenkriegern.

Als sie den Feuerball den Magiers auf sich zufliegen sah nahm sie ihren Schild, stemmte sich damit gegen die beiden Krieger welche sogleich den Feuerball mit seiner vollen Kraft in den Rücken bekamen und zu Boden fielen. Sie kam hinter ihrem Schild hervor, nahm Anlauf und stach voller Wut dem dem Magier ihr Schwert durch den Bauch.

„Die Skale werden sich über ihr Abendessen freuen. Und wenn ich nochmal von Angriffen von euren stinkenden Freunden höre, dann sollen die mich richtig kennenlernen."

Wütend warf sie die Leichen ihrer „Opfer" auf einen Haufen am Rande der Lichtung und eilte zu der noch immer reglos am Boden liegenden Sonnenspeerin.

„Ein Glück, sie lebt noch!"


End file.
